


Without Words

by December21st



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Futurefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey learns to listen to the silence. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Words

Audrey's never really minded quiet. She's lived on her own before, above the Grey Gull and in her Boston apartment before that and the silence never bothered her.

But when she moves in with Nathan, she expects them to ... chat, occasionally. Except Nathan seems to forget about talking for hours at a time. It simply doesn't occur to him. Audrey's on the verge of complaining when she notices something else. He can't seem to go more than about fifteen minutes without touching her. Chaste (usually!) little gestures that speak volumes about how he feels. She just needed to listen.


End file.
